Sister to Severus
by Tsumiko96
Summary: Unknown to most, Severus Snape was not an only child. He had a younger sister. Thought to be a squib, this story follows her life through discovery and surprises. (Original Character). Rated M for future chapters due to violence and language. I hope y'all enjoy! Please comment!


Sister to Severus

Chapter 1

She watched from a distance, her young eyes focused intently on the auburn haired girl. Said girl had been in a rather lengthy conversation with the dark haired boy whom the younger called brother. Sighing she thought to herself, "She is just never going to leave is she?" When the red haired girl finally scampered back towards her home she ran from her hiding place, catching up to her beloved older brother.

"Severus!" she cried out before wrapping her thin arms around him in a lengthy embrace. "I miss you so much!"

"Sevilen? What are you doing here? Mother and Father will be cross if they find you missing…" Looking down into his sisters eyes he could see her remorse.

"They think I am with a friend…I promise!" She took out a small white cloth and unwrapped it, revealing a few warm cookies. "You must be starving… These are for you." She nearly forced them into his hand and only partially willing he accepted the treats. The two swiftly sat on the soft green hillside, gazing out onto the lake. Taking out a cookie for herself she nibbled on it slightly. After a minute she nudged her elbow into Severus' side, edging him to eat. He cringed and took a bite. She was strong for being so small and skinny.

Even from a distance anyone with half a brain could tell they were siblings. Only upon closer encounter could one tell their differences. Severus lived up to his name, "One who is strict". He had his father's hard gaze and strong facial structure. The only thing inherited from his mother was his unusually dark eye color and wavy black hair. Though he was never truly mean, people avoided him at almost all costs. Well, most people anyways. Sevilen on the other hand was nearly the opposite. Like her brother she lived up to her own name, "One who loves and is loved". She had gained her mother's shy, bleak look and black hair, only hers was unnaturally straight like their fathers. She had also received their father's light brown eyes. However hers held no malice, only pity and dejection. She was the first to break their silence.

"Who was that girl?" She gazed forward and took another bite of cookie.

"What girl? I don't know who you're talking about…"

"Don't play dumb Severus… The red haired girl… You were talking with her today."

"Oh… Her name is Lily… She is just a friend…" he explained quietly, praying that was all to her foolish questions.

"And? What else?" She questioned as he made a blank face. He would never truly understand how she seemed to read his mind.

"And she can do tricks… Like me… With the leaves and flowers" He smiled to himself quietly. This seemed to drop the discussion of the girl for now. She just smiled and giggled before beginning to slowly hum a soft tune. He smiled and closed his eyes. He loved the sound of her soft soprano voice, it dulcified him. Slowly the hum became a legato of vowels and then words. Words to a song he didn't know, but never bothered to ask. Abruptly the singing stopped.

"Severus… Will you do a trick for me? Please?" She gave him a sweet look that he had no choice but to obey. Ever so slowly he picked up a small leaf into his hand and holding it close to her, it seemed to fly away like a bird. Her eyes watched it with pure interest. "It's so amazing… I can do tricks too, you know…"

He chuckled at her last words. "Don't be silly…" Since they were young their mother had often told them of Hogwarts and all the wonders of wizardry. However it appeared that the only one who would get the chance to go would be Severus. Sevilen, to their knowledge, was a squib and would never go to Hogwarts. Lucky for her too. Who knows what their father would do if he found out that his precious little girl was a "thing" like Severus. She would be out casted like him as well.

"Yes I can! I will prove it!" She went in search of a flower bud and left her brother smiling. He knew what would happen. She would hold the little bud in her hand and glare at it and make struggling noises, holding her breath until finally giving up and falling to the grass from exhaustion. Just like the other umpteen times she had tried. He would dutifully watch and try not to laugh when she gave up, being the good brother he was. Bringing back the bud she began her routine, only this time was different. His face went pale and his smile erased as the bud began changing. However, instead of blooming as it had with Lily, the bud turned an ugly brown and rotted to a bluish white mold. She smiled wide and looked up to see her brothers horrified face. Her smile faded. "S-Severus? What's wro-? "She was cut off as he struck her hand away, letting the mold fall to the ground. He clutched her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me? Never, ever again!" He shook her lightly as he screamed at her. Tears filled her eyes. "And never, ever show Mother or Father! Promise me you won't! Promise me!" She sniveled and gasped in short breaths.

"I- I promise…" She shut her eyes tight and let the warm salty tears roll down her face.


End file.
